Altlivia a través del espejo
by JohnBishop
Summary: En algún momento entre el capítulo 3x01 y 3x02.  ¡AVISO! Spoilers sobre el final de la segunda temporada e inicio de la tercera.  En el apartamento de Olivia, Altlivia reflexiona sobre su paso a nuestro lado.


En algún momento entre el capítulo 3x01 y 3x02.

¡AVISO! Spoilers sobre el final de la segunda temporada e inicio de la tercera.

En el apartamento de Olivia, Altlivia reflexiona sobre su paso a nuestro lado.

Le resulta curioso estar aquí, en este mundo torcido donde los dirigibles son curiosidades históricas y Kennedy fue asesinado por un tal Oswald; incluso la luz parece diferente, con un matiz azulado al que su vista no termina de acostumbrarse.

La pequeña Ella de ojos claros la mira desde el retrato, un rostro infantil enmarcado por una bonita melena, herencia de las mujeres de su familia. Recorre los rasgos con atención, contempla una posibilidad anulada en el otro lado, la sobrina que no llegó a ser, Rachel abrazándola, devuelta a la vida de un modo que no comprende.

- ¿Puedo permitirme sentir cariño por vosotras?.  
>- Cierra los ojos, respira, recuerda tu mundo agujereado por sus incursiones, las figuras presas en el ámbar químico con el que cauterizamos los desgarros entre los lados, los amigos que perdiste...<p>

Piensa en ella por un momento; la otra Olivia, su extraño pelo rubio, la súplica en la voz cuando le pedía su confianza a punta de pistola, sus golpes precisos donde ella misma habría golpeado, el modo hábil y certero con el que pudo dejarla fuera de combate y ocupar su sitio. Sofoca una llamarada de ira pensando en ella y la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas. Desea que sufra en el otro lado, su lado. Imagina los interrogatorios, la dolorosa implantación de falsos recuerdos. ¿Podría haber una venganza más sutil que convertir a su enemiga en ella misma?. Sin darse cuenta, su mano acaricia la piel de la nuca, el lugar que pertenece al tatuaje ahora borrado. Sonríe y la calma regresa.

- Tengo una misión - el tono de voz se afila y su flequillo cae sobre los ojos al girar la cara en ese gesto que tan bien la define - y aquí hay enemigos de sobra.

Le gusta el tacto de la ropa, la comodidad del sofá en el que lee los expedientes usando el extraño ordenador de la otra Olivia; no puede decir otro tanto de la comida o la horrible cerveza que guarda en la nevera.

- ¡Dios! ¿cómo podéis beber esto?.

Una mueca de disgusto y la pequeña venganza de apoyar la botella sobre el cristal de la mesa, dejando el posavasos a un lado. Mira alrededor entrecerrando los ojos, sopesando la decoración y el tono de la pintura.

- El apartamento de una mujer solitaria - piensa valorando la funcionalidad de los muebles.  
>- Nada superfluo, demasiado funcional - Ríe entre dientes al recordar las sábanas del dormitorio, perfectamente lisas sobre la cama - ¿nadie para deshacerlas,pequeña Liv?.<p>

Se levanta y recorre el salón con los pies descalzos parándose por un instante en el centro,  
>contemplando la estancia, juega a ponerse en lugar de "la otra".<p>

- Olivia, Olivia, mi pequeña impostora de pelo claro - canturrea en tono de burla - ¿Dónde guardas las cosa que valen la pena?.

Se agacha junto a un pequeño mueble bajo el equipo musical, tan apenas dedica un instante a la colección de vinilos (¡vinilos!) antes de abrir las puertas de madera y componer un gesto triunfal ante las botellas de escocés que acaba de descubrir.

- Espero que ciertas cosas no cambien - su boca anticipa el sabor del whisky mientras quita el tapón de una botella con los dientes.

Ya de vuelta se acomoda en el sofá, la imagen de Peter Bishop ocupa la pantalla.  
>Recuerda el asombro en su voz cuando el Secretario los presentó, la fingida calidez con la que recibió su beso al llegar a este lado.<p>

- Me vio en mi lado, no debo bajar la guardia con él.

No lo encuentra atractivo -demasiado blando- piensa. Tendrá que trabajar en ello si quiere convertirse en "su Olivia"; podría resultar útil. En todo caso está segura de compensar sus carencias como la Agente Dunham que él conoce utilizando otras armas.

- Tendré que echar un vistazo a tu guardarropa; ¿quién sabe? incluso puede que en algún momento de tu vida te hayas vestido como una mujer.

Una media sonrisa se perfila dibujada con licor.  
>- Voy a divertirme con tu chico, señorita "trajechaqueta".<p>


End file.
